


Pillow Princess

by Baggy_Trousers



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Canon Compliant, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation, Somewhat, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggy_Trousers/pseuds/Baggy_Trousers
Summary: Changkyun stares at him. Then he snorts in a way that is highly inappropriate for an idol. “I knew it,” he says and Hyungwon bristles.“Knew what?”“You’re such a pillow princess.”--Hyungwon and Hoseok are friends who fuck, and Hyungwon is happy to let his hyung lead the way. That is until a certain meddling maknae sticks his nose in, and leads Hyungwon into exploring a realm of possibilities he wouldn't have considered before.





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I divert from my usual content of writing BTS smut, to instead right Monsta X smut. With a lot of good new music coming out from different groups atm, I realised I wanted to branch out a little more into my fandom writing. And I so, I present: this monstrosity. A few words before we start:  
1) I know that a 'pillow princess' tends to be more applicable to girlxgirl relationships, and that it has a more negative connotation attached to it. Likewise, I believe that 'pillow queen' is the term used to describe manxman, and that it does not have the same connotations. The term worked with my plot though, so Imma use it anyway.  
2) This is my first fiction writing Monsta X, and I'm slightly nervous about it in terms of people being ooc (then again, I'm writing fiction about two dudes in a band shagging so I imagine it's pretty ooc anyway)  
3) As always, I do not intend to offend. It's all in good fun. I don't own the characters, I'm just a wannabe writer.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Lazy is not a word that Hyungwon would use to describe himself, though he’s sure that others would be more than happy to. He just gets tired, ok, and he likes his rest. Besides, most people seem to find it endearing, a cute little personality quirk. Chae Hyungwon, the perpetually tired.

Hoseok doesn’t call him lazy. He’ll tease him, sure, but everyone does, and Hoseok is never cruel about it. He’s called him a variety of pet names, depending on where the mood takes them, and sometimes Hyungwon’s mood happens to be lying on his back and letting his muscle pig of a lover use his body till he’s utterly spent, coming as many times and only when his body allows him to, allowing Hoseok to mold him into whatever shape he fancies on whichever surface they’ve settled on.

Today, it’s the hotel bed.

His knees are spread open, bent with his heels digging into the bed spread. His belly is already wet with his first release, dick only just starting to fatten up again against his thigh after Hoseok stretched him open with his fingers and tongue for what felt like hours.

Speaking off. Hoseok kneels between the spread of his thighs, head hanging with his chin tucked to his chest. One hand rubs at the thin of Hyungwon’s thigh, thumb stroking along the crease of his groin; the other is between his own legs as he strokes himself lazily. He looks relatively composed (as composed as one can be when they’re about to perform anal sex), but it’s the little details that convey how turned on he actually is. There’s a soft glimmer of sweat clinging to his hairline, his lips flushed a deep rosy pink where he’s bitten them raw. His eyes are very dark against the soft lighting of the hotel beside lamps, two dark marks in contrast to his pale skin. His nipples are hard, peaked and pointy, and the areola around them is pebbling but it’s not from the cold.

Hyungwon blinks, eyes droopy, as Hoseok shifts. The older man’s nails bite momentarily into the meat of Hyungwon’s leg as he adjusts himself, situates their bodies so that they’re closer together. “You think you’re good?” he asks, voice rough. Hyungwon nods, briefly shaking his hair out of his eyes. He nibbles his lower lip as Hoseok groans softly. He takes a hold of his prick again, slick with lube, and they both watch as he milks a fat drop of precum out of the darkening helmet.

“’m ready,” Hyungwon mumbles, and then he’s moaning weakly as Hoseok presses the thick blunt head of his penis against Hyungwon’s stretched hole.

They’ve been fucking around for long enough to be comfortable with forgoing protection. The only hassle arises when it’s time for clean up, but Hoseok has always looked out for him, back to being a doting hyung when Hyungwon is too cum-drunk to clean himself out properly. They have a routine now, see.

Hoseok leans forwards, one arm supporting his weight by his side and the other holding himself as he guides himself in. Hyungwon bites his lip harder, holding his legs open and trying not to tense. Hoseok as an individual is _thick,_ and his cock is no exception. It’s also long, and when it’s in it bumps and grinds Hyungwon in all the right places, but he won’t lie and say that it isn’t a _bitch_ to get it where he wants it in the first place.

Hoseok rocks his hips and_ ow, stretching, fuck._ He squeezes his eyes shut and a little mewl of discomfort slips out; instantly, Hoseok is there, whispering apologies and kissing his eyelids. “Just a little bit more,” he promises and Hyungwon moans weakly. He’s still feeling delicate from his earlier orgasm, but he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t like it.

Hoseok’s puffy lips nudge against his own in a silent ask for a kiss and Hyungwon obliges him. He feels the slick glide of Hoseok’s tongue and he opens his mouth, letting hyung take what wants. Gradually, his death like grip on his own thighs weakens till his hands lay limp by his side, legs spread to accommodate the thick of Hoseok between them, as the older man finally gets himself all the way inside. Hoseok relaxes so that he’s resting on his forearms and they lie like that for a bit. Hyungwon arcs his neck and Hoseok slather his neck with soft tender kisses; it feels wonderful against his hyper-sensitive skin.

Hyungwon cradles his head and flexes his ass muscles. He can feel the way Hoseok throbs inside him, all tight invasive heat, and the older man shudders. “Can I fuck you now?” Hoseok asks, soft and raspy, voice wavering from restraint.

_“Yes,”_ Hyungwon breathes. They kiss once more and then Hoseok rises up onto his knees. He pulls Hyungwon by his skinny hips and gets him how he wants him – knees bent and back arched. Then he starts to thrust his hips, gripping hard as Hyungwon’s hip bones as he nails into him.

It’s so fucking good, that Hyungwon’s body immediately doesn’t know whether to relax or stiffen up. Everything kind of happens at once. His back and legs tense, ass clamping down tighter every time Hoseok pulls out only to immediately thrust back in, but his mouth and his eyes go slack. Pathetic whimpers and moans spill from his lips as his eyes roll back into his head.

He can hear the sound of Hoseok’s balls slapping against his ass, so distinctive and dirty in the hotel room. He’s certain that if anyone were to walk past their door right now, they’d know exactly what was going on. Hoseok himself isn’t loud during sex; he never has been. Instead his breathing gets harsher, the odd breathy groan escaping him. It’s similar to what he sounds like when he works out, but Hyungwon has always been under the impression that Hoseok treats them as one and the same.

He relaxes as best he can into the bedsheets and lets Hoseok use him for his indulgence. It feels good, a constant aching pleasure that has his toes curling and his fingers twisting in newly washed sheets. Hoseok’s ick nudges against his prostate, ramming against it with every thrust and it has Hyungwon’s back bowing again as he swears constantly. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh_ fuck,”_ he moans. Hoseok leans down to kiss him and Hyungwon sobs into his mouth, finally hitching his legs up to lock them around Hoseok’s stocky waist. “Oh, oh, ow, hyung, wait-” Hyungwon fists his hands in Hoseok’s bleached hair, tugging it till the older man reluctantly stops moving his hips.

“What is it?” Hoseok asks breathlessly as Hyungwon starts to squirm around.

“Wanna- do it on my front,” he moans, and Hoseok instantly obliges him, pulling out and even helping Hyungwon over onto his front. He caresses the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s ass, gives him two quick smacks that have Hyungwon’s pouty mouth falling open and his breath escaping him. _“Please,”_ he begs, desperate to be filled again.

He arcs when Hoseok leans over him, nibbling at the base of his neck. When Hoseok pushes into him again, he shudders, widening his legs and submitting to the pleasure as the older man picks his hips up and starts to fuck him again.

It gets to the point where Hyungwon can’t even make noises. His mouth hangs open, wet gasps leaving it as Hoseok pounds into him hard. This, he has decided, is his favorite position to have sex in. Lying on his front whilst Hoseok fucks him deep and hard, letting his mind glaze over and go numb with pleasure. “_…so good-”_ he vaguely registers himself saying desperately. Hoseok grunts softly. Then Hyungwon feels those powerful hands on him again. Hoseok nudges one of Hyungwon’s legs up under his body, leaving him submissive and spread, body curving away from the mattress, and then sneaks a hand under his body to grasp at his weeping erection.

He jerks Hyungwon off until he’s keening and coming, spunk splattering all over the sheets below him, not as much as his previous orgasm but no less intense. Hyungwon claws frenziedly at the bed spread beneath him, insides going tight, nerve endings on fire till he’s spasming from oversensitivity, mouth wet and skin red. “Ah, ah, it’s too much-”

He vaguely hears Hoseok groan softly, and then he’s being set back onto the bed, moaning weakly when Hoseok carefully pulls out. Hyungwon immediately clings to a pillow, body exhausted and eyelids heavy. He looks back over his shoulder and sees Hoseok jerking himself off hard and fast. His hyung’s head is down again, his mouth open as he breathes noisily, the occasional soft, whispered moan slipping out. It isn’t long before Hoseok’s hips start to buck. “’m gonna come,” he whispers to no one in particular, and Hyungwon closes his eyes, basking in it when he feels the hot splash of semen paint his ass and lower thigh.

Hoseok crumples forwards, and Hyungwon feels the lazy press of his lips when he kisses up Hyungwon’s spine, stroking over his shoulder blades as he curls up beside him. They lie like that for a few minutes. Hyungwon is already drifting off when he feels movement beside him. The bed dips for a moment and he can hear the sound of a tap running in the bathroom.

When Hoseok returns, it’s with a damp washcloth, and he starts to tenderly wipe down the spots on Hyungwon’s lower back where he came. He cleans up the lube smeared around Hyungwon’s ass as best he can and coaxes him onto his back to clean up his front.

“You should shower,” he tells him. Hyungwon just brushes him off sleepily. It’s all part of the routine. Hoseok disappears again, but Hyungwon is already half asleep. By the time he feels the sheets move again, he’s almost gone, and it’s when Hoseok gently drags him into his big arms, smelling like shower gel and skincare products, that he actually falls asleep, feeling happy and well-fucked and content.

*

It’s all Changkyun’s fault really.

A few weeks later, they’re back in Korea. They’ve settled back into their dorms, and Hyungwon has been taking full advantage of the fact that Hoseok has his own bedroom. They’ve been fucking every night, when Hoseok gets back from the gym and just before Hyungwon does to sleep.

He is dozing on the couch, long legs stretched out, when Changkyun comes over and pushes at his knees. “Let me sit,” he says.

Hyungwon groans, waving him away but then the pushing becomes more incessant, and eventually Hyungwon relents. He bends his knees and Changkyun wiggles into the gap that he created, pulling out his phone and tapping away at the screen. He hasn’t put it on silent mode, and the continuous _tap tap tap_ of the keyboard disturb Hyungwon’s drowsy slumber.

He lazily cracks open an eye, and prods Changkyun’s side with his toe. “Stop,” he grates, and when the youngest ignores him, “Changkyun, _stop._ Listen to hyung.”

“You seem more tired than usual,” Changkyun comments, not looking at him. “Late night?”

Hyungwon squints at him with one eye. “I don’t know what you mean,” he says, though his and Hoseok’s sexcapades are an open secret at this point, certainly among the group. He doesn’t miss how Changkyun glances over at Hoseok briefly, who’s messing around with Minhyuk in the corner. He’s in his gym clothes, having recently finished his work out. Hyungwon follows his gaze and gulps, and Changkyun doesn’t miss it.

“He really wore you out, huh,” he says, easily batting away Hyungwon’s seeking foot when the elder goes to poke him again. “What did you do, ride him to death?”

“Shut up!” Hyungwon hisses. “I’m not talking about this with you.” He loves Changkyun, he does. But Changkyun has a confidence about him that means he isn’t afraid to say what he thinks. His time spent growing up overseas has taught him that saying something inappropriate to your elder is not, in fact, the be all and end all, and he has no qualms apparently with discussing anyone’s sex life, including his own. And in this case, Hyungwon’s.

“What, you blew him, what?”

Hyungwon gets a jab in his side which sends Changkyun wincing. “Stop,” he insists, sitting up. “He fucked me, ok, is that you want to hear?”

“Ok, but, what else?” Changkyun asks, but he’s visibly perked up now that Hyungwon has indulged him a little. “Like, when I sleep with guys, I like to-”

Hyungwon sits up at that and jams his hands over his ears. He needs a few strong drinks before he can dive into the complex of daddy issues and short-lived flings that is Changkyun’s sex life.

“All I’m saying is,” Changkyun is saying, “You never tell me anything. C’mon, I wanted us to sit around like bitchy housewives and gossip about men. Do you and hyung really not do anything exciting?”

“He just-” Hyungwon splutters and then he shuts up. “He fucks me. That’s all we do. I lie there and let him fuck me.”

Changkyun stares at him. Then he snorts in a way that is highly inappropriate for an idol. “I knew it,” he says and Hyungwon bristles.

“Knew what?”

“You’re _such_ a pillow princess.”

“Fuck you!” Hyungwon pauses. He realizes he has no idea what that means. “I’m a _what?”_ Changkyun shakes his head, when Hyungwon’s vision is covered by a pair of hands. He squeaks and squirms, and he knows it’s Hoseok straight away. He knows the elder’s hands well enough to recognize the grooves of his palm, his soft skin and the smell of his body spray.

Hoseok lets him see again, and instead moves his hands down to Hyungwon’s shoulders, squeezing him there. There’s power in the movement; he’s like a gentle giant. Changkyun has disappeared, bored of the conversation, and Hyungwon glares after him. “What was all that about?” Hoseok’s warm voice tickles his ear as he squeezes onto the couch behind him, pulling Hyungwon back so that he rests against Hoseok’s massive bulk. “Was he bullying you?”

Hyungwon unconsciously rubs at the muscles of Hoseok’s forearm, which is slung across his chest. “Mmm,” he hums, but he’s distracted.

“D’you want me to beat him up for you?” Hoseok asks.

“Hyunwoo hyung would beat you up instead,” Hyungwon points out, voice already getting thick by being in the lull of Hoseok’s arms. He could honestly fall asleep right here.

“Hey,” Hoseok murmurs, “Wanna share a shower after practice?”

“Mm, only if we can waste all the hot water again,” Hyungwon smiles as Hoseok presses a kiss to his temple.

They do indeed take a shower together that evening. They barricade themselves in with threats that anyone’s eyes will be soiled if they try and force the broken lock on the bathroom door, and Hoseok hoists Hyungwon up against the shower wall and fucks him silly till Hyungwon is drooling down his own chin and he’s not sure where he stops and Hoseok starts.

Afterwards, they lie in bed together. Hoseok snores when he lies on his back, but Hyungwon doesn’t mind, instead messing around on his phone. He’s still bothered by what Changkyun had called him; though he had no idea when it meant, he didn’t like the way the maknae had smirked when he said it.

He opens Naver to look it up. It takes him a while to work out the Konglish pronunciation, sounding out the word as he types with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. In the end, he finds the definition in English, and then puts it into translator to read it in Korean. His mouth drops open.

**Pillow princess** _(plural_ **pillow princesses**)

  1. _(slang)_ A person who wants to receive sexual pleasure but is not interested in giving it. 

Instantly, Hyungwon bristles in indignation. How _dare_ Changkyun! The little brat didn’t know what he was talking about. Hyungwon is a _fantastic_ lay; Hoseok always comes, _a lot,_ and he’s always telling Hyungwon how good and tight he feels.

Hyungwon is so annoyed, he’s tempted to go and ask Changkyun what the hell he thinks he’s playing at, but when he tries to sit up, Hoseok makes a sleepy noise of protest and holds him tighter.

Reluctantly, Hyungwon sets his phone down and then folds himself around Hoseok. He coaxes the man over onto his side, suppressing a wheeze when Hoseok shuffles over on top of him, pressing his face into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. They never sleep like this. Hyungwon eases Hoseok off of where he’s crushing his sternum, and then wraps his arms around him, holding him close and stroking his hair. Hoseok didn’t think he wasn’t interested in having sex with him, right? He decides that if Hoseok had a problem, they’re close enough, and have been sleeping together for long enough, that they could talk about it like adults.

Yeah.

It was all fine, Changkyun was just being an idiot.

…He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and prayers are always appreciated xx


End file.
